


Don't You Forget About Me

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arthur is 30, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Merlin is 15, Merlin is a slut, Rimming, Saturday detention, Spit As Lube, Teacher-Student Relationship, agressive Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Pendragon and Merlin at Saturday detention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> My pretty perverts!!   
> Excuse any mistakes please.

Arthur sighed as he entered the detention room. Its been the third Saturday detention hes been spending with troubled student Merlin Emrys. He sat at the desk facing said student. Not that Arthur minded, Merlin is beautiful. Those piercing blue eyes, high cheekbones, and that soft black hair...

Arthur had to shake his thoughts, Arthur should know better than to fantasize about students. But it isn't like anyone could hear or see them. Merlin bent over the desk while he rimmed him, Arthur held back a groan. 

"Mr. Pendragon?" Merlin's voice cut through his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Merlin."

"I think you're lying to me." Merlin got up from his seat. "I think I can help with your rather big looking problem."

"I don't have a problem, go back to your seat."

"Your cock is begging otherwise."

Arthur looked down at his lap, his bulge forming in his pants "Fuck."

"That's the idea." Merlin pushed back Arthur's seat. Merlin got on his knees and reached for Arthur's zipper.

"Merlin, no." Arthur pushed back. "Return to your seat."

"I have a better idea," Merlin tapped his lip "Fuck me instead.'

"Merlin-"

"Please, I'm already on my knees. I'll be good, I fantasized about this moment, about many moments actually. Me riding your cock, jerking you off, fucking you with my fingers, you rimming me-" Merlin was interrupted by a set of lips on his.

"Get up," Arthur ordered. 

"How do you want me?" Merlin smirked.

"Undressed," Arthur locked the door.

Merlin undressed himself impatiently, unlike Arthur who took his time. Merlin, palmed himself, Mr. Pendragon was even hotter naked. 

"You want to fuck? Let's fuck." Arthur growled out. "Let's get you worked up." 

Merlin opened his mouth when it was greeted by two of Arthur's fingers. "Suck like a good boy." 

Merlin's mouth was hot and talented. His tongue lapping at his fingers covering them with his delicious saliva. Arthur could just watch he had to do something. He reached out for the boys slim but lengthy cock. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, slowly began stroking it up and down. 

Merlin spread his legs farther apart. Trying his best not to stop sucking but thsensations we're too good to resist. 

"Soo good," Merlin breathed out. 

Arthur pushed Merlin onto the desk, "Keep them apart, Merlin." 

Merlin nodded and spread his legs wider. Arthur smirked down at the beauty beneath him. He toyed at his hole with his index finger before finally entering it in.  

"Mr. Pendragon-" 

"Arthur, call me Arthur." The older man corrected. 

"Fuck me, Arthur." Merlin begged. 

"No," Arthur said "I want this to last." 

Merlin gasped as the second finger entered his ass. Arthur smiled down at Merlin as he began bouncing on his fingers. 

"Easy there, Emrys." 

"Please, Arthur." 

Arthur couldn't deny Merlin any longer. He immediately switched his fingers with his cock. 

"You're so big, Arthur." Merlin let out a breathy moan. 

Arthur occupied himself with hitting Merlin's prostate. The urge to fill Merlin with his cum was hard to resist. But,Arthur wanted this to last. So last it shall. 

"I'm gunna cum," Merlin's knuckles were white from his grip onto the desks. 

Arthur placed his mouth on the tip of Merlin's cock. Softly sucking at the slit. Merlin's release hit Arthur by surprise but managed to swallow it all down. 

"You're so hot" Merlin eyes were hooded. 

"You're gorgeous, Merlin." Arthur's voice was low and raspy. He hovered over Merlin then whispered in his ear "flip over. On your hands and kness." 

Merlin obliged. Placing himself right in front of Arthur. 

"You look so good like this." Arthur praised the young boy. 

Merlin wriggled his ass "Oh, really? Please me, Mr. Pendragon." 

Arthur gripped Merlin's thighs as he dipped his tongue in Merlin's ass. Merlin's incoherent noises made everything much more enjoyable. 

"That tongue," breathed out "so fucking talented." 

Arthur pulled away from Merlin. His rock hard cock in his hand. 

"Let me." Merlin held Arthur's heavy cock in both of his hands. He began placing small kisses down the red shaft. As he reached the cock head he kitten licked at the slit. Arthur couldn't breathe, Merlin was too beautiful. All he wanted to do was take him home. 

"Merlin, I'm about to cum." Arthur warned. Merlin ignored it, his load released forcefully. Merlin could barely get any into his mouth. Honestly he liked the alternative  much better. 

Merlin's face was coated in Arthur's jiz. Arthur let out a thoaty moan. Merlin stood up, taking Arthur's hand and use it to collect some cum off his cheek. Arthur's breath hitched as his fingers found they're way into Merlin's mouth. 

Merlin let them out with a pop. He pressed his lips against the older man's neck. Arthur shuddered at the sensation. Merlin reached theunderside of Arthur's jaw and sucked at the skin. 

Arthur could have sworn he was under a trance, he let out a sigh as Merlin backed away. 

"Each time you look into the mirror this weekend, I want you to remember me." Merlin whispered against Arthur's ear. His hot breath sending chills down his spine. 

"I will," Arthur promised, almost out of breath. 

Merlin collected his clothing. As did Arthur. Ince they were fully dressed and clean, Merlin against Arthur. "I'll see you Monday," 

"Monday," Arthur repeated. 

Both men walked out of the school headed in two different directions but with one thought in common:  _WOW_

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow.


End file.
